Loss of a half
by Kitsuna Ri
Summary: Spoilers for book 7. Weasley twin centered, angst.


**Author's Comments: First off, I must do this: SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS OMG THERE ARE HARRY POTTER BOOK SEVEN SPOILERS IN THIS FANFICTION! No bitchy now! ****  
****I…have got to stop writing fanfics during classes. I have no clue what was going on in my College Algebra class but at least that brings you a fanfic right:p Anyway, I've had maybe 3 hours of sleep but this was floating around in my head after I forced myself away from the computer so I had to write it when I finally had the chance. It gave me some trouble; I can't say I'm extremely proud of it but eh. Its probably gonna be like every other Weasley twin fic out there now XD (maybe I shouldn't be so happy about that….) but how can you not write about it? Such a tragedy… ****  
****Warnings: I suppose this could be considered to have some twincest, I am a twincest lover but I tried to make this go any way it could for readers. And I swear…just because most of the fics I've posted lately are Angst doesn't mean I'm an angst whore…really….ok yeah I am. ****  
****Disclaimer: Characters belong to JKR**

**Loss of a Half****  
****By: Kitsuna Ri**

George stared in disbelief at the still body in front of him.

"No…"

This wasn't real. It couldn't have happened.

His family's cries sounded distant as he knelt there, staring down at his twin.

How could this be? How could he just be laying there, unmoving and cold?

Shakily, George raised a hand, letting it hover over Fred's face unsteadily. He was afraid to move it closer. Then it would confirm the truth. The truth that he was actually gone.

His brother, his twin…this couldn't be. It just couldn't.

Try as he might to keep them back, the tears wouldn't stay in. They spilt down his face and his hand dropped to the front of Fred's shirt, gripping it weakly. He couldn't handle this. He couldn't handle seeing his other half just lay there, motionless.

"Fred no…no, no, no. You can't leave me alone like this. This can't happen."

His voice was hoarse and soft, barely above a whisper as he repeated this over and over again with no one able to hear it. Everyone else's cries would drown out his own.

It was too painful. It tore through him, the feeling as though his soul was being ripped in half, and he shook, forcing himself to look to his brother's face.  
As he gazed down at him, he knew that he had lost an entire part of who he was. He had lost his twin, his half, the one person who could honestly share his soul. They were always one. They shared more together than anyone else in their family. Together from the very beginning and they were supposed to be together until the end.

George's fist clenched tighter.

This just couldn't be! One wasn't supposed to leave without the other! Fred just couldn't be dead!

But his heart couldn't deny it. The hole was there and his brother was gone.

"Why…"

Why did he have to be taken away? Why would George be left behind like this; torn apart, feeling like only half a person? How could he live like that?

He was shaking; this pain was too much. He couldn't do this. He couldn't lose his other self and move on. It wasn't possible.

A gentle hand rested on his shoulder, causing him to jump slightly. He didn't look up, it was too hard to look away now. Three other hands rested on his back and shoulders now and he finally made himself look up. He saw his brothers; the sorrow on their faces reflected his own. As they looked down at him, they could see how much more pain George felt and how empty his eyes seemed with the loss.

George looked back down at his brother's still form.

But he knew no matter how much it hurt, he didn't want to think Fred was leaving him forever. He could let that half of him disappear. Fred was gone physically, but he would always be with him and George couldn't let himself forget that.

Slowly, he looked up at everyone and managed a small smile.

"That prat," he spoke in a louder voice than before, "Lays here smiling and is leaving me with twice the work. Hopefully that'll mean I get twice the women though."

He grinned somewhat while everyone couldn't help but smile, tears were still flowing but the grief had lessened a bit.

This is what Fred would want, everyone smiling. He wouldn't want them left in sadness and depression, that wasn't how he was.

George looked back down at him and sighed. It would be hard to get through this, but he knew how much he would have hurt Fred if he didn't. He brushed his hand against the other's and closed his eyes.

"Goodbye Fred."

There was a soft whisper that seemed to brush past him, making him shiver slightly.

_I'm always here George, always._


End file.
